1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic observation apparatus, an operation method of the ultrasonic observation apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium, for observing tissue of a specimen by using ultrasonic waves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an examination technique for breast cancer or the like using ultrasonic waves, a technique called ultrasonic elastography has been known (for example, see International Patent Publication No. WO2005/122906). Ultrasonic elastography is a technique of applying the fact that hardness of cancers and tumor tissue differs according to progress of the diseases and the organisms. In this technique, while a location to be examined is pressed from outside, a strain and an elastic modulus of biological tissue at that location to be examined are measured by using ultrasonic waves, and results of this measurement is image-displayed as tomographic images.